The present invention relates to an optical disc device capable of reproducing and recording information on optical discs.
JP-A-3-141039 discloses a chromatic aberration correction means to give a focus error signal an offset, and JP-A-2004-199768 also discloses the chromatic aberration correction means not to generate the chromatic aberration from optical components, as background art in the technical field.